


Vers?

by PAPERSK1N



Series: One shots/Ficlets [22]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Bottom Gavin Free, Bottom Michael, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Michael Being an Idiot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, This is literally just a smutfic what is the point I'm terrible, Top Gavin Free, Top Michael, off topic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 18:17:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10196063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PAPERSK1N/pseuds/PAPERSK1N
Summary: Michael is an idiot, and Gavin gives him a very physical course in GAY 101.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is literally a pointless smut fic so please keep ur expectations low I wrote this six months ago and it's been sitting in my "To Upload!" folder ever since lmao.

VERS

 

“This doesn’t make me gay, does it?”

Gavin looked down at Michael with a confused frown. His hands were rested either side of Michael’s shoulders, and his legs were spread over Michael’s crotch. They’d been having a great time of it, rolling around in bed, rutting like teenagers with heavy breathing and sloppy kisses. And then… well… Michael had dropped _that_ bomb.

Gavin sat back, so he was simply sat in Michael’s lap rather than looming over him. Michael’s raging hard on was still standing to attention behind him, occasionally nudging at the small of his back.

“Are you serious?” he asked, stifling a laugh. “Are you seriously asking me that question?”

Michael sat up so he and Gavin were nose to nose. His expression was completely serious. He nodded.

“Yeah. Like… I’m not getting dick in my ass so… it’s not really _gay_ , is it?”

Gavin spluttered and a shocked, incredulous laugh shook his body. “Oh my god.” He pressed a hand to his mouth as Michael frowned up at him. “You’re serious, aren’t you? Fuck,” he threw his head back. “I promised myself I’d stop fucking straight guys just for this reason.” was then added in a quiet mutter.

Michael’s frown deepened.

“What do you mean?”

The confusion on his face was so genuine, that it actually stopped Gavin from laughing for a second. Michael, bless him, was a hundred percent serious. So, instead of laughing, Gavin reached forwards, cupping his face, and brushed a curl of hair behind his ear.

“Michael, I’m a guy, right?” if he was going to make this clear to someone with a skull as apparently thick as Michael’s, then he was going to have to make things as clear and direct as possible. Michael nodded along with him, but confusion lingered in his glance. “And this…” Gavin rocked back slightly, so the swell of his ass pushed against Michael’s cock, making pleasure tug his frown loose momentarily and a pleased sigh escape his lips. “…turns you on, right?”

“Yeah, of course.” Michael reached around, grabbing his ass in handfuls before slapping it playfully. Gavin tried to ignore the tingles that shot up through his spine as he did so. “So? I’m not _gay_ … I’m just… you know, open to everyone. That doesn’t make it _gay_.”

“Yes, it literally does.” Gavin laughed. “You think just because you’re fucking me instead of the other way around it isn’t gay? You’re _mental_!”

“Okay, maybe I phrased it wrong.” Michael huffed, clearly frustrated by the way Gavin hadn’t yet started sinking down on his cock and riding him like he was supposed to be. But Gavin couldn’t bring himself to do it. He wasn’t about to give into what Michael wanted, just like _that_. He’d have to set him straight (no pun intended) first, if he was going to regain any part of his morality.

“What did you mean then?” he asked with a laugh. Michael shrugged, and looked away.

“Just like… I wouldn’t… you know, have dick up my butt. Cause I’m not… gay like that. I’m gay like… you’re hot and other guys are hot and I wanna get in you. Right?”

A small, scrap of an idea crossed Gavin’s mind for a half a second or so, but it was long enough to catch. Slowly, he rocked his hips back against Michael, and the tightening of fingers at his hips was Michael’s acute and very much welcomed response.

“So…” he mumbled, leaning forwards to whisper in Michael’s ear, laying kisses over the shell and nibbling at the earlobe as Michael moaned quietly. “You wouldn’t let me fuck you?”

“No way.” Michael shook his head, eyes closing tightly and a smug smile tugging at his pretty pink lips. “Nu-uh. I’m… I’m not gay like that.”

“Oh really?” Gavin smirked, fingers trailing down Michael’s chest to tweak at his nipple. That clearly sent a shock through Michael system, as his body jerked upright and his eyes closed tightly. He had  a firm bite on his lip, holding onto a moan. His dick was still rock-hard.

Michael liked it, that was clear. Gavin just had to see to what extent.

Whilst Michael was distracted, he pushed him so he was flat on his back, and leant over, kissing him soundly. At first, Michael was happy to reciprocate, grabbing at Gavin’s ass whilst using his free hand to line his cock up with Gavin’s hole. However, before he had the chance to push in, Gavin used all of his strength and a hand buried in Michael’s hair to roll his _boi over,_ so that _Michael_ was suddenly laid on his front. Then, he straddled his lower back, and trailed long fingers teasingly down his spine.

“Gav…” Michael stiffened, but didn’t make effort to move. “Quit it.”

“You know what I think, Michael Jones?” Gavin leant forwards, breath ghosting in Michael’s ear as his tongue played with the thin skin behind it and Michael’s breath hitched. “I think you like this. Being _dominated_.”

“I don’t.” Michael said, but the firmness in his tone had wavered rapidly. Gavin moved down his body slowly, and quietly, he reached over for the lube they had just been using. However, he didn’t push to use it quite yet. The last thing he wanted was to actually _violate_ Michael, and that would make their whole friends-who-fool-around thing quite awkward.

Instead, he shifted down the bed, and parted Michael’s thighs gently. Michael didn’t make effort to protest, despite the fact that no restraints were holding him down. Instead, as Gavin pushed to move his legs into a better position, he adjusted himself so his legs were tucked underneath himself, and his ass was pushed up. His cock hung between his legs like an untrained dog, still standing to attention.

Gavin pressed one delicate, quiet kiss at his left cheek.

“I’ll stop if you really want me to.” He said quietly. “But… something tells me that’s not what you want.” At the click of the lube bottle opening, Gavin heard Michael’s breath hitch. He pressed another soft kiss, but this time, it was over Michael’s hole. His thighs quivered.

“ _Fuck_.” He mumbled into the pillow he was clutching. “I fucking hate you Gavin. I’m not fucking… _gay_.”

“Are you sure…?” Gavin, now confident that Michael was certainly _not_ looking to protest any time soon, traced a lubed finger around Michael’s rim, before pushing just the tip in, testing him. Michael bucked forwards, and a small sound escaped his mouth, which he’d previously held clamped closed.

It wasn’t until all three of his well lubed fingers had been removed, instead replaced with the head of Gavin’s cock, one hand pressed onto Michael’s lower back so his spine arched, the other tightly in his hair so his throat was tilted into the air, did Michael finally relent and admit what the both already knew.

“Fuck okay,” he huffed. “Maybe I’m a little bit gay.”

“Still want me to do it?” Gavin asked, for perhaps the fifth or sixth time since they’d started. Swallowing saliva, and likely, his pride, Michael nodded. “Please.” He whined. “Fuck me. Fuck, I never thought I’d say this. Fuck me, Gav.”

Gavin did as he was asked, and Michael swore, afterwards, that he had seen stars.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“So…” Jeremy looked over the oak table at Michael with a mischievous, wry smile crossing his features. “Who tops?”

Geoff laughed harshly. Gavin choked on his whiskey. Michael glared, but the smile on his face was clear to them all. He lifted his beer to his mouth, and took a long sip as the remaining guests watched on, awaiting his reply. It was a question that had been asked repeatedly over the many months by both fans and their actual co-workers, since their very real, very official and very _gay_ relationship had been cemented and made public. Neither Michael or Gavin had yet graced the question with an answer, but Michael figured, _fuck it_. What was the worst that could happen?

“Jeremy…” he sighed. “It’s 2017. Who isn’t vers anymore?”


End file.
